Those who are talent also could be crazy
by Jourana
Summary: Walter was trying to marry Paige but Paige do not want it. The love trun to hate and finally Walter died


Fan Fiction Story

"Come on Walter, or we will miss the flight," said Paige "I want to meet happy in time, you know!"

Happy and Toby are going to get married in Sydney, and Walter and Paige are trying to get there a week before the day. Although Toby and Happy haven't get there. They are not going to give a surprise to them. Walter love Paige and he is afraid to face it. This time he is going to tell Paige that he love her. But…

"Oh I was thinking that the flight will leaving in an hour and we need 10 minutes to walk there so I can buy a donuts on our way here." said Walter as he was looking around searching for' Starbucks".

"Seriously! Right now? Oh My!" Paige said speechless.

People were just walking by them and Walter walk through Paige to Starbucks. He want his donut. Paige trying to stop him and hurried catch his hand but she failed.

"A donut please, thank you." Said Walter, "Paige do you want one, it was so delicious."

Walter was eating his donut and walk to the gate that the plane will arrive. Meanwhile Paige was just walking behind him. Walter is trying to be like a normal person but still strange for the people. Paige translate the world to him and also help the others to known Walter. The airport is crowed and people was hurried to catch their flight, Walter and Paige were sitting in front of the gate.

Not for long Paige and Walter are on the flight and everything goes well. The plane get off in Sydney right time. The hotel that they have booked located in a countryside. On the way with the sun the yellow flower was waving with the wind. The smell taste well. Kangaroos are everywhere they jump with the car and on the road they are not afraid with the people. The grass is so green that kangaroo in the grass was so conspicuous. With the long trip Paige finally fall sleep. Thu sun rise on the Paige's left face. Walter looking at her till they get to the hotel.

Their room is on the 9 floor of the building and Toby and Happy will soon get there. Their room is just near Walter and Paige's room. It was night so Walter and Paige decided to have a rest.

"Have a nice night Paige, and thank you for taking care of me through the long trip. And I have search on the Internet for the famous place here. Tomorrow I will show you." Walter said he was smelling to Paige and think about tomorrow candlelight dinner. Flowers, wine, beef and music so romantic and Paige must move.

"Ok, that's nice and we can play around before they get there. Why are you smile like that? What are you thinking?" Paige get out of the wash room and trying to dry her hair. Paige looks curious about Walter's words.

Late in the night they go to sleep and the moon was round the star can been seen clearly, the inverted reflection in water with the wind ever and agah can been seen, ever and agah disappear. Walter and Paige soon fall asleep.

Early in the morning they went to view the beautiful scenery. Time flies they enjoy the day here and Walter bring Paige to the restaurant to have dinner.

When Paige saw what Walter have prepare for her, she is almost crying, tears were full of her eyes. "Walter you are so nice. Thank you so much." Said Paige as she huge Walter.

"Don't cry this is all I want to do for you only you." Walter said firmly. He fondle her head and tightly in his arms.

With the soft music they have a great talk, the waiter slowly walk in with the desert, his feet snap with the floor. In the middle of the cake there was a red rose and the ring is on the top of the rose. Paige was shocked. Her hand stop to touch the cake and her feet is snapping one by one. What will Walter say to me, what am I going to do lots of questions through her head and she look surprised and uneasy.

Walter slowly stand up and walking straight to Paige. He pick up the ring and one knee kneel down in front of her. "Paige I love you so much but for I was so scared to tell you how much I love you. This time I have think so much and I want you to be in my life for the rest of my life. Will you?" Walter look to Paige and waiting for her answer, his is slowly close to her face.

"Sorry Walter I cannot do this. I love you too but you are not the guy I want to be with through the rest of my life." Paige said and leave the shadow of her back was so sold to Walter. The sky is turning dark and everything in Walter's eyes is turning dark and bad. The music was loudly and the people were just laughing at him. Finally Walter began to crazy.

Toby and Happy get there late in the night. They did not know everything about them and they meet Walter in their room. Walter is crazy he is crying all the time. Happy ask Paige to come and stop Walter from crying. Paige come talk to Walter. She feel sorry to him and this made Walter angry.

"I don't want to see you anymore. You are a liar. If you don't like me why do you treat me like that, I am not those guys you know and you know it. How can you do this to me I hate you." Walter yelled at Paige. He is crazy he jump up and down in the room and broke all the things around him.

"Come down Walter we can talk, try not to hurt yourself. You still have me and Happy we are friends you remember." Toby trying to catch Walter and let him sit down.

But Walter's IQ is so high he can see clearly what Toby want to do. He just walk a little bit back. It was a French window at his back.

"I know you are my friends but I love Paige. I don't want to live without her. I cannot imaging the day without her." Said Walter desperate "Just let me go and live me alone. I hate lairs and Paige will never be with me. I want to disappear."

"Stop it Walter we can talk and we can solve it, just don't leave us we need you the world need you." Happy said slowly and trying to make Walter calm.

"No, Happy and Toby I know you are kind with me but this time I want to be myself. Sorry for what I will do. Stay strong and keep life moving." Walter said as he pick up a chair throwing it to the window. Then he jump off the window.

Walter is died, but everything need goes on. Toby and Happy's weeding was on time and all of them was unhappy. Walter those who always help them disappear. After the weeding Paige leave and she moved to England to stay with her friends. Walter's friend bring his body back to America. Life need goes on everything has not change just no Walter.


End file.
